From Wall to Wall
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Danny Phantom had been taken into one ghost world by one female ghost named Lady Rossa. He need to get away from there before he became her victim! What happen next?


**Wall to Wall  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first Danny Phantom fic. There was one ghost took Danny into her ghost zone and he need to be her mate? Oh, no!**

**Whatever, Enjoy!!**

At one place in Amity Park.....  
Danny, Tucker and Sam were hanging out. They stopped in one creepy place.  
"Why are you take us here, Danny?" asked Tucker. "My GPS can't reach us here and you..."  
"It's that wrong that we wanna hang out at one palce which no one can bother us?" asked Danny. "Even ghosts?"  
"But you're such want to find a trouble," said Sam. "I never arrive at this place before,"  
"Be calm," said Danny. "Nothing can happen to you,"  
But Tucker and Sam leave the scene. Only Danny was there.

There, Danny got his 'ghost sense'. He felt of one ghost appeared before him. There, he transformed into his ghost mode.  
He looked over surounding. No one there.....  
"Helo!" said Danny. "Come here, ghosts! I need to meet you,"

Without noticed by him, there was one ghost appeared behind him, then she bited his neck and..........

* * *

Danny was in one mystery world. He was alone there.  
"Where am I?" asked him. "Tucker? Sam? Are you there? Can you hear me?"  
He walked along the street until he arrived at one haunted villa. He walked to the door and he opened it and......

Much ghosts appeared after him and lifted him up. Danny shocked. They screamed of his name and they took him into that villa. There was one female ghost stood on the balcony, at the second floor of that villa.  
"Welcome to my Paradise, Danny Phantom," said that ghost. "You're really welcomed into my home,"

_Ghosts Im gonna need you all to back away from the door  
we are trying to make way for Danny Phantom  
__Ghosts_ you are not listening  
I need you all to back away from the door  
we are trying to make way for  
Danny Phantom

"Thanks," said Danny, then he stopped much ghost around him to grab him. "But why am I here? Where are my friends?"  
"This place only can be entered by ghosts," said that ghost, she was wearing one beautiful gown and holding one hand-fan. She walked downstairs toward Danny.  
"Who are you?" asked Danny.  
"I'm Lady Rossa," replied her, then she looked want to flirt him.  
"Hey! You're...."  
"I used to be the most beautiful ghost in Ghost Zone before I had been dumped as I'm too beautiful among all. I also used to get marry with much ghosts but they leaved me. I'm so lonely...."  
'So, you want me for what?"

"There," Lady Rossa called her 'ghost servant' and they took Danny into one comfortable room. He gasped as he arrived at one room, he thought of Lady Rossa was a peers ghost. He didn't know much about her..  
Lady Rossa walked into that room, she saw Danny sat on the sofa.  
There was one ghost servant walked with 2 glass of blood and placed them on the table. Lady Rossa drank it while Danny was only looked over the glass.  
"Are you enjoyed?" asked her.  
"I..... I like it," said Danny, flattered.  
"But why don't you drink it? Is it bad taste?"  
"No," Danny drank it, even he knew it was a blood. He forced himself to drink.  
There, Lady Rossa looked intently over him, then her pet ghost, it looked like a cat, came toward her, sat on her lap. Lady Rossa stroked it lovely.  
"Maybe you don't know much about me," said Lady Rossa. "Even I'm a peers, I'm also good in a battle,"  
"What the?" Danny shocked. "You can fight?"  
"Oh, don't be shocked, Danny Phantom. You're not involved...." Lady Rossa looked intently over her pet ghost. Then, Danny walked out from the room.  
"Where are you going?" asked Lady Rossa.  
"I'm going to....." said Danny. "Get a meal,"  
That make Lady Rossa shocked. Danny leave the room immediately.

_Pull up Pull up  
Can't believe the __Ghosts_ club packed  
What up What up  
Shorty wanna lead me to the back (to the back)  
Aint been in here 15 minutes  
got a pocket full of digits and she just wont take no  
(Hold up Hold up)  
Now Lady Rossa wanna get mad  
Slow up Slow up  
Sayin she dont wanna share what she had (she had)  
Aint no particular one thats getting the water gun so many that I want

Danny rushed downstairs to make sure he can get away but there were 2 ghost servants came there.  
"Where are you going?" asked them, but their voice hearded like Lady Rossa's.  
"I'm going to...." said Danny then he avoided himself as the ghosts attacked him suddenly. Danny attacked them with his ghost blast and then they ruined in his hands.

"HEY!!" screamed Lady Rossa, then she rushed downstairs then she attacked Danny. He knocked against the wall.  
"What do oyu want from me, lady? I need to go home," said Danny.  
"You can't go home, kid," said Lady Rossa, then she changed her house become........

A maze! Lady Rossa disappearred suddenly and Danny became panic.  
"You need to find the door along this maze. Only for 3 minutes!"

_They packed up in here wall to wall (hey)  
I don't hear nothing but Ghosts callin  
Im trynna give one of them all this  
but they keep coming from wall to wall  
packed up in here wall to wall (wooh yeah)  
I don't hear nothing but Ghosts callin (hey)  
Im trynna get one of them ballers  
but they keep coming from wall to wall_

Danny became panic. He ran along the maze to find the exit door. But much obstacles came after him such as flames, one red dragon and much sharp blades moved after him, make Danny flied and moved faster as he need to find the exit door so he can go out from that hell of the house.

Unfortunately, he found the dead road. Danny shocked as he saw one sharp blades with flying piranha came toward him. Danny moved against the wall, and he finally save himself from that thing. Then, he found the door. He sighed in relief then he opened the door and.........

"What the?" Danny shocked.

_Another 2 just came up and said they love me on the Ghost Zone (on the Ghost Zone)  
Two twins thats a coolest scenario (coolest scenario)  
They talkin leaving right now  
Wanna put in some time cause you know what they already bout (One talking)  
How she like the way that I rock (And the other one)  
How she wanna just watch (just watch)  
Im game for any damn thing But theres more than 200 dames  
That ready to go_

He arrived at one batlle field. It located in one cage. That mean, Danny arrived the battle area of ghosts.  
Lady Rossa arrived at her seat and she seat at her VIP seat. She with some ghost servants looked at him.  
"Listen, Danny Phantom," said Lady Rossa. "Congratulations for finishing the first obstacles. Now, you need to finish the second one,"  
"What do you mean?" asked Danny.  
"You need to beat over my slave,"

Then, there was one big ghost with two twin ghost with their martial arts moved in the battle cage. He held one big punchers, he was ready to finish Danny.  
"If you wanna go home, you need to finish them," said Lady Rossa.  
"I don't want," said Danny.  
"You need to finish them or....."  
"What?"  
"You'll be my mate,"  
There were much ghost with their weapons targetted their weapons to Danny.  
"Okay, I dare," said Danny.  
"That's my boy," said Lady Rossa. She was ready to watch the show.......

_They packed up in here wall to wall (hey)  
I don't hear nothing but Ghosts callin (__Ghosts_ callin)  
Im trynna get one of them ballers  
but they keep comin from wall to wall  
They packed up in here (woo wooh)  
wall to wall (ooh yeah)

Danny entered into the cage. Those ghosts were ready to finish Danny. That big ghost rushed over Danny but Danny moved upthen he attacked that ghost but he looked didn't hurt.  
"What the?" Danny shocked.  
"You must ruin me!" screamed that big ghost. "Or I'll ruin you,"  
The big ghost grabbed Danny with his hands but Danny get himself invisible thus he used his ghost blast to attack him many times., Finally, that big ghost lose over Danny. Lady Rossa felt shocked, but she also adored of his action.  
"Danny Phantom, yeah?" said Lady Rossa. "I'll make sure you'll be mine...."

Then, Danny faced with two twin ghosts. They prepared with martial arts and attacked Danny from forward and behind. Danny cannot do anything as they're so agile to attack. Then, the twin ghosts stopped attack him.  
"Why are you not attack us?" asked the first twin.  
"Are you surrender?" asked the second twin.  
Then, Danny improved his power and he beaten over them until they fell down under Danny.  
"What?" Lady Rossa shocked. "How did Danny ruined them only for........"  
Then, much ghosts came from the wall, moved into the cage, they're ready to finish Danny.  
But it didn't make Danny to stop. He need to finish all ghosts, as long as he can go home.  
But all ghosts there beaten and hitted Danny, and he didn't have a chance to finish them. That make him felt weak.  
"I can't take this..." sighed Danny. "But I need to finish you,"  
Then, Danny screamed suddenly thus his ghost scream make all ghosts surounding him thrown out from the cage. He screamed loudly and finally........

Danny lost of his power thus he transformed into human form.

"You're a human?" Lady Rossa shocked. "But it's so impossible for you to beat over them,"

_I don't hear nothin but Ghosts callin  
Im trynna give one of them all this  
but they keep coming from wall to wall  
They up in here wall to wall  
( I cant believe theres so many of them feeling me)  
I dont here nothing but Ghosts calling  
Im trynna get one of them all this  
but they keep coming from wall to wall (wall to wall)  
They up in here wall to wall  
I dont here nothing but Ghosts calliing (its so many Ghosts in here)  
Im trynna give one of them, all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall_

"So embarassing!" said Lady Rossa, then she ordered her ghost servants to get after Danny. There, Danny ran to save himself from the ghosts but he finally had been caught by them.  
"Let me go! Let me go!" screamed Danny, as he had been taken to Lady Rossa.  
"So, you're a human, Danny Phantom?" asked Lady Rossa.  
"Actually, Danny Fenton,"  
"Huh?"  
"I'm a half human, half ghost,"  
"So, you're still a human, even you can transform into a ghost?"  
"And what else?"

Lady Rossa felt of something.......  
"Come on, Danny," said her. "You're so special among us. Come to me,"  
"What do you want for? I'm....." said Danny, scared.  
"What are you scared of me? I'm allright,"  
"But why do you...."  
Lady Rossa slowly took Danny to her bed then she was ready to make love with him, then she smiled with some blood flowing down from her fang and some snakes moved from her mouth and glided over his neck, but Danny screamed and he struggled thus he transformed into his ghost form and he attacked Lady Rossa thus she fell down on the floor.  
"How dare you attack your own lover, boy!" scolded Lady Rossa. "You're such a not polite boy,"  
"I'm polite with you, but if you acted like that to me, I need to give you a lesson,"

_So many look good in here (so good)  
I dont even know which one I want (I want)  
If I had to choose yall know (you know)  
I would take all yall wit me  
Who wanna try me on the floor  
Who ready to come and get this (get this)  
All I know is that im feeling this party  
And you can see Im so pretty_

Danny ran out from her room and rushed downstairs but some ghosts stopped him. Danny attacked them one by one until they ruined. He rushed out to the bottom floor but........  
Much ghosts crowded around him.....

"Where are you wanna go, Danny Phantom?" Lady Rossa walked downstairs and then she looked uglier then before. Then, her hair became a snakes and her clothes looked changed in colour.  
Danny looked ready to attack her.

The battle between Danny Phantom and Lady Rossa started! All ghosts there screamed and cheered.

_They packed up in here wall to wall  
I don't hear nothing but ghosts callin (ghosts callin)  
Im trynna give one of them all this  
but they keep coming from wall to wall (wooo)  
They pacekd up in here wall to wall (wall to wall)  
I don't hear nothing but ghosts callin  
Im trynna give one of them all this  
but they keep coming from wall to wall  
They up in here wall to wall  
I don't hear nothing but ghosts callin  
Im trynna give one of them all this  
but they keep coming from wall to wall  
They all up in here wall to wall  
I don't hear nothing but ghosts callin  
Im trynna get one of them ballers  
but they keep coming from wall to wall_

They fought each other and they attacked with their blast that they have. They looked never surrender to their enemy. Danny moved up against the wall, and Lady Rossa attacked him. But Danny flied toward her and smashed her. All ghosts there screamed. Lady Rossa looked weaker.  
"You want to continue?" asked Danny. "Just give up,"  
"I can't!" screamed Lady Rossa. Then, she ordered her ghost servants to attack him but Danny flied up to the cellling......

There, he saw something, it was a sun. He tried to jump there but...... he felt of something strange.......

He fell down suddenly. All ghosts there looked over him.  
"Danny Phantom is dying," said Lady Rossa. "The revenge is paid,"

Lady Rossa kneed down to him and touched him but.......

_Yeah smash on the ghost bet i bend it  
Yeah smash on the ghost bet i bend it  
Yeah smash on the ghost bet i bend it  
Yeah smash on the ghost bet i bend it  
Yeah smash on the ghost bet i bend it  
Danny Phantom_

But wait! Danny woke up and he attacked Lady Rossa until she died then he attacked most of her ghost servants until he flied out from that villa. He flied and he need to find the way out......

Then, he found one door. He entered there and..........

He arrived at the place where he was a last time he in Amity Park. He shocked suddenly, and he noticed that his journey at that villa is ended. And, that was a dream......  
"Danny?" asked Sam. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm okay," said Danny. "Hey! Where are you going? I tried to find you but...."  
"Danny, are you dreaming?" asked Tucker.  
"I guess so. You dreamt of one female ghost in one villa at Ghost Zone and then you need to fight against other ghosts to get your exit way, right?" asked Sam.

Danny muted for a while. Does dream that he got that night..... was a real nightmare for him?

The End

Moral Value: Don't go out at night. Much ghosts going out there and they'll get you.

**Okay, bad story. Whatever, Enjoy!!**


End file.
